


Unshackled Heat

by FrozenPanther



Series: Heated Desires [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Leonard Snart, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Leonard Snart, Top Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: Leonard Snart lived his entire life passing as a beta, suppressants keeping his heats at bay. But when his suppressants fail he finds himself in his first heat in 30 years. It's a good thing his best friend, Mick Rory, is there to take care of him.





	Unshackled Heat

The music was loud as Leonard moved through the club, its beats seemingly coming from everywhere around him. It wasn't the music however that was the hardest thing to ignore. Men and women in various stages of undress were scattered about getting fucked in all kinds of positions.

Not men and women.

Omegas.

Leonard sneered as he sidestepped a naked omega who was ready to rub his body up against him. He had no use for omegas, especially not heat obsessed ones like the ones in the club, despite knowing that a lot of them likely weren't there by choice. It wasn't uncommon to kidnap unmated omegas and use drugs on them to put them in an almost permanent heat stage so that they would silly brainless sluts who only lived to be knotted by an alpha. 

He had no sympathy. Omegas grew up knowing they were originally meant for serving an alpha, being breed for the next generations. Although in modern times omegas had more rights than they ever had in the past, it was still dangerous for an adult omega to not be mated. That's why suppressants existed, tricked the senses so an omega could hide as a beta, and made it so an omega wouldn't fall into heat every three months like scheduled. 

It was why any omega who found themselves in the club only had themselves to blame. And any profitable club paid off anyone who could help them. Even if they were raided, they would get enough advanced warning from corrupt cops to get the kidnapped omegas out of there, replaced by willing ones, until the heat was off and things went back to normal. Leonard actually hated places like the club, it wouldn't bother him one bit if they all permanently got closed down, but money was money and he had been hired for a job.

Adjusting the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder, Leonard made his way to a doorway in the back of the club that was being blocked by burly guards. He made eye contact with the alpha guards as he passed and they did nothing to stop him, they knew he was there to see their boss.

"Snart!" a joyful voice cried out as soon as he entered the office and Leonard eyed the greasy haired man who was seated behind a large desk, a naked omega with a collar around his neck was sprawled in the man's lap, ass rubbing downward, desperate and needy. Leonard ignored him to focus on the alpha behind the desk, plopping down the duffel bag and unzipping it to revealed the Roman statue that was of two omegas, one very pregnant, locked together in bliss. 

Over the ages it was illegal for two omegas to be together in a relationship unless an alpha was involved. That was no longer the case, but it was still a rarity since both omegas would have to spend their entire lives on suppressants, not that Leonard saw anything wrong with that. But another omega, or even a beta, couldn't prove the pure, natural desire an omega craved during a heat. Only an alpha could do that so it was a choice an omega in that situation had to make.

It was just another reason not to be an omega.

"Absolutely perfect," the man said standing as he lifted the statue to inspect it, the omega in his lap being dumped to the floor in the process. "Were there any issues acquiring it?"

"Why do you care?" He was bored, he just wanted to finish the deal and get out of there.

"I guess I don't need to know the details," the man replied with a friendly smile, his gaze turning back to the statue in front of him. "It simply is beautiful."

Leonard cocked his head. "My money."

"Yes, yes." The man moved to a painting on the wall of an alpha, who noticeably had a similar appearance to him, having sex with an omega. Moving it aside, a hidden safe was revealed where the combination was quickly punched into it and three stacks of bills were removed and dropped onto the desk as the man returned to it. "It's all there."

Picking up a stack, Leonard quickly flipped through it before dropping it in his duffel bag before repeating the process with the other two, eventually satisfied that he wasn't being shortchanged. In his business it was always hard to say. Smart men always wanted repeated business, but then there were the dumb ones who thought they were better than him. Those ones often didn't end up staying alive very long. This one was smart so Leonard zipped the duffel bag closed.

"You should stay and enjoy some omegas." Leonard said nothing as he glared at him with icy eyes. "You betas are no fun."

"Someone has to rule the world while you alphas enjoy yourselves."

With that he turned and left the office, making his way back through the club, duffel bag in hand, his right hand lingering on his Cold Gun that was strapped to his thigh. He wasn't taking any chances, but in the end it didn't mattered. No one bothered him this time and he made it to the exit without issue.

It wasn't that betas couldn't have sex. They could, and enjoyed it quite a bit, but they could also go years, sometimes lifetimes, without it. They weren't consumed by natural mating desires like omegas and alphas, which meant they were often left in charge of running things while omegas and alphas were distracted by heats and ruts. 

Being a beta was indeed the best.

Except Leonard wasn't a beta.

While growing up he knew not to be an omega, he'd seen his father degrade omegas enough, mocking them, claiming an omega was only good for two things (sex and breeding). So of course he ended up being something his father hated, like the abuse he already had gotten for merely existing wasn't enough, not that Lewis Snart knew his son was an omega. Leonard had been lucky that he had gone through his first heat while his father was in jail, otherwise at best he would have gotten a beating of a lifetime, at worst sold off to a club similar to one had just left. 

He began stealing suppressants as soon as the heat passed and when dear old dad was eventually released from prison, Leonard had told him he was a beta, which still annoyed Lewis, who had wanted an alpha son, but he soon realized the benefits of Leonard being a beta. He didn't get distracted by ruts and omegas, he could just focus on the job at hand. Not that all alphas were like that, Lewis was just a dumbass who was yet again currently in jail.

Leonard pushed the thoughts about his father from his head as he made his way down the sidewalk. Lewis couldn't touch him now and there were only two people in the world who knew his big secret. One was Lisa, the other Mick, both had lived with him long enough on and off over the years to know of the suppressants. Both didn't care. Lisa herself was a beta, helped him steal suppressants when he was younger. Mick though was pure alpha, he wouldn't be able to pass as a beta even if he tried.

Mick had been pissed when he learned the truth, throwing the box of suppressants that he found towards Leonard, demanding to know what it meant, while in return Leonard threatened to shoot him for invading his privacy and demanding that he keep his secret safe. Not that he had any plans on falling through with the threat. He had nothing against killing, but not Mick. Turned out Mick was less upset about the fact Leonard was an omega and more because it was a secret kept from him. Mick didn't like being lied too.

Yeah, Mick was one of the good ones. Even before he knew about Leonard he was more interested in robbing shit and lighting things on fire than fucking omegas. He did that too (and betas, and occasionally another alpha) but for as long as Leonard knew him he never had any desire to settle down and breed which was a rarity for an alpha. 

Maybe he was part beta after all.

Whatever; what Mick wanted to do or didn't want to do wasn't any of his business. Just as long as Mick didn't try and leave him. Then he really would have to do something about it. Mick was his, even if they weren't mated.

For all he knew Mick wasn't even interested in him sexually. Although he wouldn't necessarily say 'no' if Mick offered. Suppressants stopped heats, it didn't kill normal attraction and desires. Occasionally he would go home with a man or a woman, scratch an itch, but it wasn't often and he would never invite anyone back to wherever he was living at the time. There were too many dangers involved if his status was discovered. His hand went to the Cold Gun that was still attached to his thigh, feeling the handle, comforting him. If his secret was discovered he really wouldn't hesitate in killing someone. His no-killing agreement with the Flash be damned.

The flick of a lighter drew his attention. Mick was leaning up against the stolen car that was currently in their possession for use. His gaze was drawn to the flame, barely paying attention as Leonard approached him. "It burns so beautifully."

"Poetic as always."

The lighter snapped closed as Mick looked at him. "Any problems?"

"Depends on if I'm being followed or not." At that moment a woman on a motorcycle drove by, slowing down just enough to give them a thumbs up sign before speeding off. Lisa; she had keeping an eye on the club while Mick awaited at the car. Extra backup was always nice when a lot of money and a seedy establishment was involved. "Let's go."

Mick drove. He always did, whether or not it was some sort of macho alpha thing Leonard didn't know. He didn't particularly care. Besides not driving meant he got to keep the money with him, where he could make sure it was kept safe. Not that he didn't trust Mick, but the man was a pyromaniac, and money burned easily.

Fortunately there were no issues on the way back to the apartment that Leonard and Mick were currently staying at. It was an older building with a landlord who didn't ask questions as long as the rent was paid on time. It was the perfect place for thieves, criminals and anyone who wanted to avoid the law.

"It's about time you two showed up," Lisa teased as they made their way inside. She was in the kitchen, seated at the table, leaning back in her chair, a grin on her face. "I was beginning to wonder if I needed to get the Flash to go out and find you."

"If you did," Leonard said as he plopped the duffel bag on the table and unzipped it, "you wouldn't be getting this." He tossed her one of the stacks of money which she easily caught. The second stack he threw to Mick who had already grabbed a beer from the fridge and was making his way across the apartment to the couch to watch TV.

The third was his own, which he quickly carried into his room, hiding it under a loose floorboard in the closet before returning to his sister and partner. They might not have any urge to immediately secure their share of the take but he wasn't taking any chances. Not when it came to money.

"You're still here," he observed as he eyed his sister. The night was still young and Lisa liked to party, taking advantage of drunk alphas who were willing to buy her free drinks… and then have them take her back to their homes where they would pass out while she robbed them blind.

"Only to remind you I'm island hopping in the Mediterranean for the next few months. So I'm not going to be available for jobs for the next little while."

Right; he remembered her saying something about that the other day. "You're willing to miss out on a score for an island adventure?" He was teasing her, what kind of older brother would he be if he didn't have fun with his baby sister?

"Islands, plural."

"Find a rich sugar beta," Mick commented from where he remained on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV in front of him. Leonard was a bit surprised he was even paying attention to the conversation.

"That's not a bad idea." Again, more teasing, he really didn't want his sister to run off with a wealthy, older beta, but he also wouldn't stand in her way if that's what she really wanted to do with her life.

"Being ganged up on is why I'm going on vacation." Despite her words, there was no anger or annoyance in her voice. She could handle her own against them when she wanted too. Standing up, Lisa made her way to the door. "Don't turn on each other too badly while I'm gone."

"No promises." He didn't hug her as she left, even though he knew it would be months before he saw her again. He wasn't the touchy-feely type. That was too much of a stereotypical omega trait. Although he did find himself staring at the closed door after she was gone.

"Gonna miss her."

Leonard ignored Mick, focusing instead on slipping off his parka and tossing it to a nearby chair. It was warm in the apartment, which was strange since normally the heat barely worked, it was one of the reasons why he liked their current apartment, he liked the cold. But he put the thought of the temperature out of his mind as he got a beer for himself and joined Mick on the couch. 

"Is something wrong?"

That was a question that Leonard did not expect. "What do you mean?" he asked with a sigh, thinking that Mick was still talking about Lisa. He really wasn't in the mood to open up on whether he was going to miss her or not. He would, but he wouldn't admit it. Being truthful about feelings was always a good way of having it come back and bite you in the ass. It was easier being a cold-hearted bastard.

"You don't normally like to sit so… close."

Leonard blinked as he took in their situation. He had sat down oddly close to Mick when normally he liked to have his space. "You're just taking up too much room," he grumbled as shuffled over a bit to the opposite end of the couch away from Mick.

"Didn't say you had to move."

"I wanted too." He drank his beer, forcing his attention to focus on the baseball game that was on in front of them. The shortstop made a great play and the commentators couldn't help but point out that he was a beta.

In the past only alphas typically played professional sports, although these days there were a lot of beta athletes breaking into non-contact sports with various degrees of success. Traditionally figure skating and gymnastics were the only sports that omegas were allowed to compete in and they were expected to retire by the time they turned twenty-two so they could find an alpha to settle down with. Things however had changed a lot though in the past few decades. While most omegas didn't have the physical skills to keep up with a beta or alpha they did have their own leagues.

That however was simply the majority. Because there were other omegas like Leonard who did match physically with betas, and even alphas. It was one of the reasons why he was able to fake being a beta for thirty years. He didn't look the way society thought an omega should look and he used that fact to his advantage.

The game was already long into extra endings. By the time the 14th ending began Leonard had enough. Plus his beer bottle was empty and didn't feel like getting another. "I'm going to bed."

Mick grunted a response, too focused on the game to care. Alphas; sometimes Leonard was convinced they only cared about sports and sex. At least with his suppressants he got to live a normal life.

In his room he opened a window. Despite the cool temperature outside it still felt warm in the apartment, probably even warmer than it had an hour ago when he first noticed how hot it was. The stupid furnace was likely broken on max heat, but there was nothing that could be done about it that late at night. With the window open things shouldn't be too bad until morning or whenever Leonard decided to get up and threaten someone to fix the heat.

He stripped naked before crawling under the blankets. He always did like sleeping naked, a trait found more often in omegas and alphas than betas. It had to do with the fact clothes became unbearable to omegas when they were in heat. There were some things that even suppressants couldn't help with. 

At least sleep came quickly to him as a cool breeze entered through the open window.

But it wasn't a dreamless sleep. At least it was a nice dream. He was on his hands and knees with a nameless, faceless, alpha behind him, thrusting madly, like his life depended on it. In his dream a pleasurable cry escaped him as he felt the knot swell inside him. In reality though, his sleeping form frowned. He didn't even like the idea of being knotted, avoided alphas because of it unless he was topping. It reminded him too much of his status as an omega, which was something he didn't like thinking about.

The dream shifted. He was fucking himself on a cock, moving up and down on it, an alpha he couldn't see under him. He felt good, great even, as the knot filled him.

No.

He was back at the club. One of the slutty omegas who was begging for alpha dick.

It was all wrong. He didn't want any of it. Something was fucking with his subconsciousness.

Hot.

It was the warmth that finally woke him and as Leonard's eyes snapped open he found he had already kicked his blankets to the floor and yet it was still so damn hot in the room. How was it even possible? Was he sick? It didn't feel like he had a fever.

It had to be the damn furnace. That thing was being fixed now even if the sun had yet to rise. It had to be close enough to morning.

He stormed to the door and opened it, slamming it shut again almost immediately as he realized he was still naked. Clothing would help, especially when he was going to threaten someone with pain and death.

He found underwear first, black boxer briefs that he pulled up his lean legs. The normally soft material itched and felt like tiny needles were pressing into his skin. He ripped them off and tossed them across the room, fine he would just go without as he retrieved the black jeans he had worn the night before, only to get the same result and after tearing them from his body Leonard found himself once again standing naked in his room.

What the fuck? Possibilities ran through his head. There was only one conclusion. He was in heat.

No.

It made sense though. How hot he was, being unable to wear clothes, even sitting close next to Mick the night before. It was a heat. A fucking heat. But that was impossible. He never missed a suppressant, not in thirty years.

Grabbing his Cold Gun, he yanked open the bedroom's door, not carrying that he was still wearing no clothes. It wasn't like he would be able to wear anything at the moment so there was no point in trying. Heats forced omegas back to their basic instinct, which including clothes irritating the skin. It was nature's way of keeping the omega naked, ready to be taken.

In the living room Mick was still on the couch, empty bottles of beer on the coffee table in front of him, Aussie Football playing live on the TV. It actually didn't surprise Leonard that Mick had stayed up all night, but at the moment he had more important things to think about. Leaning over the back of the couch, he grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels looking for the morning news. 

"Hey! I was watching that!" Mick protested but Leonard ignored him. The protests however quickly vanished, his nose pressed close to Leonard's neck. "You smell good."

Fuck. He had forgotten about Mick. Any alpha would be able to tell that an omega was in heat. It drove them crazy as mating instincts took over. And here Leonard was, naked and bent over the back of a couch, just ready and waiting to be fucked. His body was already working against him.

He straightened as he found what he was looking for, a special morning report and he turned up the volume because he didn't want to miss a word of what the news anchorwoman was saying.

_"There have been a twelfth reported incident this week of an omega's suppressants failing to prevent a heat. Authorities now believe that the batch of suppressants were tampered with at the manufacturing plant. Currently there is no information for how many omegas have been affected. Omegas who are concerned are urged- "_

The television went dark as Leonard was unable to hear anymore.

This could not be happening. But there was no other explanation. His latest supply of stolen suppressants had to be from the tampered batch. He was fucking screwed. 

"Snart?"

Shit. There was still Mick to deal with.

Leonard raised the Cold Gun, pointing it at Mick, a dangerous look in his eyes, as he slowly began backing up. "Get out," he ordered. The last thing he needed was an alpha hanging around. "Go to one of the safe houses for the rest of the week."

They had different safe houses that they could use. Places they could quickly get to if the cops ever found where they were living. Some of the places weren't particularly nice, but Mick could make due until the heat passed.

As a peace offering, Mick held up his empty hands and stayed on his side of the couch. "I'm not gonna do anything."

"I can't trust you." He wanted too, he really did. For anything else he did trust Mick, Mick was always the one person he could trust. But he could not trust not only Mick's natural instinct but also his own. He'd want it just as much as Mick would.

He already did.

He wanted Mick's hands upon him, touching his body. A body that was already telling his mind that he should bend over the couch again, let Mick have his way with him. Let the desires of the heat consume them both.

And he couldn't let that happen.

Retreating back into his bedroom, Leonard slammed the door shut and locked it. It wasn't enough. Dropping the Cold Gun on his bed, he went over to the dresser and shoved it over in front of the door. It still wasn't enough, he decided as he began dragging his bed over in front of the dresser. It wasn't just to keep Mick out of the room, it was also to prevent him from going back out into the rest of the apartment while Mick was there. 

Finally he slammed the window shut. He couldn't trust his scent getting out the window. Alphas were known to do crazy things to get to an omega in heat and scaling an apartment building was not out of the realm of possibility. Especially not when Metahumans were now running around the city. He didn't need any flying alpha to suddenly appear in his window. There would be no way he'd be able to resist.

Dropping down on to the bed, spreading out on his back, he wondered what he was going to do. Heats were bad enough to get through even when prepared. Until Mick left he couldn't even venture out to the kitchen for food. And worst of all he didn't even have a damn toy to entertain himself with because even without an alpha he was going to want sex. Lots of it.

His hand slid down his body, moving slow, enjoying the touch. He went lower, down pass his cock and balls, a lone finger circling his hole before slipping it inside and then out again, before repeating the process. A toy really would feel good at the moment, so much longer and thicker than a finger. 

A cock would be better.

He pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about cocks, even if one would feel really nice at the moment. Especially, Mick's. Mick who had always been by his side, never judged him for being an omega. He was a good alpha. He had seen Mick's dick before, Mick in general was a bit of a nudist, it was bit and thick, and would fill him nicely.

So much for getting that thought out of his head.

A moan escaped him as he added a second finger, his thoughts drifting away to how Mick would want to take him. Like the way he currently was maybe, spread out on the bed, ready to melt down into the mattress. Or maybe on all fours as Mick pounded him from behind. Riding Mick would also feel nice, make him remember who was really the boss in their relationship and that words like omega and alpha didn't matter.

Yeah, Mick would be nice. Make him feel good and full, not like the two fingers currently moving in and out of his body. He whimpered, he needed more, he wanted it so badly, his body ached for it, to give in to his natural desires.

"Snart?" Fuck. He ignored him, hoping Mick would leave him alone. Only it didn't work. "Leonard?"

"Go away, Mick!" Inadvertently the pace of his fingers increased. The object of his desire was right on the other side of the door. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Mick was supposed to have left, go somewhere else for the duration of the heat.

"I tried. Got half a block away." 

"Try harder." It wasn't Mick's fault, not really. He couldn't help but be drawn to an omega in heat, any alpha would be experiencing the same thing. Time for a new tactic. "Get Lisa."

It wasn't uncommon for omega and beta family members to help care for an omega in heat. Made sure they ate, kept away unwanted alphas, and in Lisa's case she could buy him a damn toy which would feel so much better than his fingers. Plus she could force Mick to leave, even if she had to hogtie him and drag him away for the remainder of the heat.

"Can't. She already left."

Her vacation. Leonard had forgotten all about that. He was alone. A feeling of dread went through him, no one was coming to help him. All he had was himself. 

But he didn't have to be. Mick was right there on the other side of the door. All he had to do was open it, then all his troubles would go away. 

Pulling his fingers free, he slipped off the bed, his legs feeling like jello as he staggered over to the wall next to the door. Placing his palms against it and leaned forward, his forehead touching the wall. "Mick…"

He knew he sounded as desperate as he felt, but he didn't want to be alone. It had been thirty years since he had last gone through a heat. He had been alone then too, by himself, in pain, and first heats weren't as bad as regular heats. 

But if he let Mick in everything would change.

Fuck, he felt weak. Both physically and mentally. It was the heat, he knew it, but it didn't change how he felt. There was nothing he could do about it. Forming a fist he pounded it against the wall before turning around and sliding to the floor, resisting the urge to touch himself.

How was he possibly going to get through the next few days? He couldn't even get through an hour. And things were only get worse. His body would get hotter, and an unnatural pain would course through him, of which sex was the only relief. 

He had little time to think over his options as his hand absentmindedly made its way to his cock. Stupid fucking heat. He hated it, hated being reduced to only thinking about sex, both his own release and be taken by an alpha. An alpha like Mick.

His thoughts returned to Mick. It had been a while since he last spoke. Did he finally manage to leave? Leonard didn't think so, his lingering scent could still be smelled. A thought of horror went through his head, he really hoped Mick wouldn't be the one stupid enough to scale the side of the apartment building in an attempt to get in. It wouldn't particularly surprise him if Mick indeed tried to do that. While Mick wasn't as bad as some alphas, he still had a habit of thinking with his dick.

"Made you a sammich." Mick's voice caught Leonard by surprise, it was followed by the sound of a plate being placed on the ground. "I should be able to leave for a few minutes while you eat."

His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before and it was important that omegas eat during their heats to keep their strength up. Food was something their alpha was supposed to provide, among other care, when they weren't knotted together.

The fact that Mick went through the trouble of finding a (hopefully clean) plate meant he did care since ordinarily he wouldn't have bothered. It caused Leonard's heart to surge with love. Would it really be so bad to mate with Mick? It wasn't like his and Mick's lives weren't already entwined. He couldn't envision a life without Mick anyway, his best friend. They already spent thirty years together and hadn't gotten sick of each other yet. 

Plus it would prevent Mick from leaving him for another omega. More than once Leonard had put a stop when it seemed like Mick was becoming too close to his fuck buddies. Random hookups were fine, but in the long run Mick was his, even when Leonard was on suppressants. 

Always his.

A thought occurred to Leonard, maybe being bonded wouldn't be so bad. They were already bonded in a way. Leonard couldn't imagine a life without Mick. He didn't want to live that kind of life. He needed Mick, even if he was rude and messy, and drove him crazy at times. There could be no one else.

So why was he still fighting?

"Don't go." He wasn't even sure if Mick was still there. He could still smell Mick, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he would be able to smell anything but Mick. "Mick?"

"I'm here."

Standing, Leonard shoved the bed, just far enough that he could drag the dresser away from the locked door, which he stood in front of, his hand on doorknob, ready to to unlock it. "Nothing changes." A pause. "I will kill you if it does."

"Wouldn't want things to change."

Trust was hard when it came to heats, natural desires caused rational thinking to go out the window, but when it came to Mick, Leonard thought he really could trust him. He always had trusted him in the past, even when they would fight. 

There was a clunk as he flicked the lock and he took a step back, ready for the door to burst open. When that didn't happen, confusion went through him, Mick definitely would have heard the furniture moving and the door being unlocked. Reaching out, his hand went back to the doorknob, twisting it and pulling open the door to find Mick standing there, breathing hard, resting his hands gripping on the door frame to restrain himself, a heated gaze in his eyes. "You haven't invited me in yet."

Leonard smirked. Mick was always such a good boy. "Come in then."

He turned his back, ready to head to the bed when he felt himself be scooped up from behind, tossed down onto the mattress on his stomach and feeling the mattress dip behind him. "Mick…" he warned, but ultimately he didn't care. Not with the way Mick was kissing his back, starting at the nape of his neck, working his way downwards. 

Fuck, it felt good. His cock was hard, pressing down onto the mattress. He started moving his hips, grinding downwards, only to have Mick place hands on him to hold him still. "You're moving too much."

"Fuck you." Even though he said that, Mick's hands felt nice and cool against his skin. It had technically been hours since his heat began, when he felt the first small signs of it even if he hadn't realized it at the time and the desperation hadn't hit him with the full force until more recently. He wanted his release, and it wasn't like omegas couldn't orgasm multiple times.

"Need you still for this."

A groan left Leonard, his hands clenching at the sheets, as he felt the tongue against his ass. Fuck. The wetness as the tongue slid into him felt unbelievably good. His eyes were clamped shut as he moaned into the pillow in front of him. 

Trapped against the mattress, his cock was rock hard, begging, screaming for release. It felt like hours ago since he first stuck some fingers inside himself in a desperate attempt to get off. He wouldn't be able to last long, not with the way Mick continued to attack his ass like his sole purpose in life was to make Leonard feel good.

Which actually wasn't far from the truth.

Leonard wanted to reach beneath him, wrap a hand around his cock and jerk himself off but it was impossible to focus on anything else as Mick alternated between flicking his tongue and thrusting it in and out. All he could do was let Mick have his way with him. Like a good omega, and he didn't care one bit. It was because Mick was doing it for him, Mick's own pleasure being secondary, an afterthought in an attempt to make Leonard feel amazing.

And that was because their feelings for each other went beyond their statuses as omega and alpha. Their entire lives were spent rebelling, going against the social norm of things, this was simply another step. Leonard was not a normal omega, but Mick was not a normal alpha. It was why they worked so well together.

He came with a shout, Mick continuing to lick through his spasms, but gentler, shallow licks while holding him down, letting him ride it out. It was intense, it was good. But at the same time it wasn't enough, his cock was still half hard and the fire of the heat was still burning through his body.

"Mick," he gasped. Although he felt good, he needed Mick's dick, the burning in his body wouldn't go away until he was filled with alpha come. "Mick."

It was hard to focus.

"Yeah," Mick breathed against Leonard's ass as he positioned himself, his hands still on Leonard's hips as Mick pulled his ass up towards him forcing Leonard to brace himself on shaky arms.

Mick entered Leonard with a smooth ease, filling him up, making him feel complete. There was no going slow, they were both far too gone, relying on instinct. Quick thrusts that penetrated deeply, making Leonard groan with each pass against his prostate. His cock was already fully hard again, it wasn't surprising, a proper release as come filled him was needed to temporary dull the effects of a heat.

The grip on his hips were bruisingly hard. A small tiny part of Leonard wanted to tell Mick off about it, to remind him just who was in charge of their relationship, but another thrust, another bump against his prostate, caused his mind to go blank. He felt too good to care. Plus he kind of liked the pain.

He could feel Mick's knot beginning to swell as it continued to move in and out, the pace growing more frantic, a desperate need to come, to fill his omega with seed. Not that Leonard was surprised that Mick was close to coming, he could hear the grunts and moans behind him that mixed with his own, filling the room. He lived with the man long enough to know when he was close.

With a final hard thrust, Mick came, knotting them together and triggering Leonard's own release as his dick spasmed, his arms finally giving out as he fell forward onto the bed, taking Mick with him, eyes falling close, enjoying the weight. It was comforting, felt nice, having the weight of an alpha on him.

Stupid fucking heat-filled emotions.

But for the moment he was willing to remain content.

They stayed like for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness, the heat silent for the time being, even if it was far from being over. The heat could last for days, but a steady supply of sex would make it bearable. Maybe even make it fun.

Eventually Mick rolled them onto their sides, the knot still firmly keeping them attached, which it would do for hours. And as sleep overcame Leonard, he was okay with that. It was Mick after all.

* * *

It was still daylight when Leonard woke, although he had no idea of the time. Behind him Mick was still snoozing away, cock still buried inside him but when he shifted forward it came free without hesitation. 

Sliding off the bed, Leonard took a moment to not only steady his body but also his mind. He didn't feel any different beyond a desire to return to the bed and ride Mick until he woke up but he was pretty sure that part was just the beginning signs of the heat returning. But he had no desire to cook or clean or do any other domestic omega things. There wasn't even a desire for children despite the fact that an omega's basic role was to breed.

Fuck; if he had known things were going to be so normal he might have given in years ago.

He made his way down the hall to the bathroom where he inspected his face in the mirror. He even looked normal, a little tired perhaps, but there was none of that omega beauty crap that happened in films and TV shows when an omega had sex with their alpha for the first time. His whole life had been full of lies.

He rolled his eyes as he turned on the water to the shower before stepping under the cold spray. His body was still warm but it wasn't the blistering warmth at the height of the heat. He estimated he probably had another few hours before he was begging for Mick's cock again. Enough time to clean and get something to eat. Heats were exhausting and a down period was necessary for omegas and alphas to recharge.

The water felt good as it fell down upon him, hitting his chest, washing away the dried come on his stomach as Leonard dragged the bar of soap across his skin, along his arms and down his legs, enjoying as the water washed the grimy feeling away. 

His eyes flickered to the shower curtain as he heard the bathroom door open and was not surprised when the curtain was yanked away, exposing him, which caused him to frown. Mick's presence was not unwelcomed, but at the same time Mick better start letting him have his privacy back as soon as the heat was entirely over with. He liked his space, that wasn't going to change.

"Let me help." 

Mick held out his hand for the bar of soap, which Leonard spied suspiciously before handing it over. "Knot me in here and I'll kill you."

"Thought you'd be less moody," Mick grumbled as he stepped into the bathtub behind Leonard. 

"You thought wrong."

"Wouldn't want you to change anyway."

Good. 

Leonard's eyes fell closed as Mick ran the bar of soap down his back, over his ass. He turned when Mick was finished so the water could rinse him off, his eyes flicking open to find Mick's gaze on him and it suddenly occurred to him that throughout the entire thing they still hadn't kissed.

Fuck it.

Grabbing Mick's face he pulled him in for a kiss, their lips pressing hard against each other until Leonard finally pulled away, a smirk on his face. "Don't use all the hot water," he warned as he he flung back the shower curtain and stepped out of the tub. 

He toweled himself off as he left the bathroom before tossing it to floor as he headed to the living room. Clothing still didn't appeal to him, wouldn't until the heat was entirely finished, but it was close enough to his next onslaught that he wasn't chilled, a warmth was already burning inside him.

Plopping down on the couch it wasn't long before he heard the heavy footsteps of Mick joining him. Time for some fun. "I'm hungry." It was Mick's job after all to take care of him during a heat.

"I already made you a sammich."

Stretching, Leonard looked around the couch where he could still see the plate on the floor, abandoned hours earlier. He was actually a bit surprised that a rat hadn't come along yet to help himself to it. "I'm not eating that."

"We don't have anything else." 

That wasn't a surprise. Cooking wasn't a task that either one was great at beyond the basics. One didn't get a choice to be picky when growing up in a shitty household, it was eat what was available and don't complain about it. Fortunately there were plenty of restaurants around where they currently lived and a rule of not robbing where they wanted to eat. "Then I guess you're going out."

Bending over the couch, their faces were inches from each other. "Why should I?" Mick growled.

"Because you're supposed to take care of me."

Mick was stuck with him, for better or for worse. 

Leonard smiled as Mick grunted and pulled away, stomping back down the hall, returning a few minutes later dressed and ready to head out, not even to bother looking at Leonard as he passed. That wouldn't do one bit.

"Hurry back," Leonard called to him. "I want to eat but I'm desperate to have you inside me again. Since it's already getting warm, I might have to start without you."

Fire burned in Mick's eyes, filled with want and desire, and Leonard was almost convinced Mick would just forget about the entire thing and storm back to the couch where he would have his way with him right there. It was a thought that Leonard couldn't deny would be nice. Even if he was hungry.

Instead Mick yanked opened the door and slammed it shut behind him and there was no doubt in Leonard's mind that a helpless delivery boy would soon find himself missing his delivery. Leonard just hoped that Mick would remember to leave their building first. He didn't particularly want to move to one of their safe houses in the middle of a heat.

Closing his eyes he shifted on the couch until reaching a more comfortable position. A nap would be nice. He didn't lie to Mick when he said his uncontrollable lust would soon return, and more rest would do him good.

As he drifted off, he couldn't help but think that perhaps some good did come out of his suppressants failing.

He was still going to make someone pay for it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
